Rainy Day
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sebenarnya Sarada tidak membenci hujan. Sungguh. Tapi entah kenapa sejak dulu setiap ia melihat butiran air turun membasahi kaca jendela ruang kelasnya, hatinya terasa nyeri. Uh, kenapa hujan harus turun.


Sebenarnya Sarada tidak membenci hujan. Sungguh. Tapi entah kenapa sejak dulu setiap ia melihat butiran air turun membasahi kaca jendela ruang kelasnya, hatinya terasa nyeri. Uh, kenapa hujan harus turun.

.

.

 **Rainy Day**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

For Savers Contest : Banjir Tomatceri

Rate T

Prompt #25

Kategori SasuSakuSara Fanfiction

Summary : [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sebenarnya Sarada tidak membenci hujan. Sungguh. Tapi entah kenapa sejak dulu setiap ia melihat butiran air turun membasahi kaca jendela ruang kelasnya, hatinya terasa nyeri. Uh, kenapa hujan harus turun.

Warning! Geje, conflictless, typo, deskrip minim

Don't like don't read

ENJOY!

.

.

Sarada memandangi langit Konoha yang direndung awan mendung. Sudah hampir dua jam penuh ia diam menunggu meredanya hujan yang mengguyur desa kelahirannya itu dari balik lindungan atap sebuah tempat makan di salah satu sudut desa. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan teman-teman satu timnya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya—sebelum hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dan kini putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu harus menunggu dengan perasaan kesal seorang diri di tempat makan yang entah sejak kapan mulai dipenuhi oleh pasangan muda-mudi—mungkin sedang berteduh seperti dirinya.

Ia bukannya takut berbasah-basahan—hei, ia seorang shinobi. Hujan bukanlah musuh yang berarti baginya. Hanya saja besok ia akan melalukan suatu misi penting—misi ranking B pertamanya semenjak menjadi seorang _genin_. Untuk itu ia sebisa mungkin menghindari segala hal yang membuat kondisinya tidak prima. Dan salah satunya adalah mencegah imuitasnya menurun karena kehujanan.

Karena alasan itulah ia mati-matian menahan kakinya agar tidak melompat dan nekat menembus hujan untuk pulang ke rumahnya—yang sialnya—berada di sisi lain desa. Seharusnya ia menolak usul Konohamaru- _sensei_ untuk berkumpul di tempat yang jauh seperti ini.

Menghela napas panjang, Sarada memandang kosong hujan yang tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda mereda semenjak butiran pertama air itu menyentuh tanah Konoha. Ia jadi ingat saat dia masih di akademi dulu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia tidak terlalu ingat sejak kapan ia mulai tidak menyukai hujan—ehm, tidak benci juga sebenarnya. Ia hanya membenci saat-saat ia harus terjebak hujan. Tapi alasan ketidaksukaannya terhadap fenomena alam ini terlihat samar diingatannya. Apakah pernah ada kejadiaan memalukan atau mengesalkan saat hujan? Sepertinya tidak juga. Bahkan saat masih kecil dulu, ia sering merengek pada ibunya agar diperbolehkan untuk bermain di bawah guyuran air alami itu.

Ketika otaknya berputar keras, mencoba mengingat-ingat trauma apa yang pernah terjadi padanya saat hujan, indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan seorang anak kecil sedang berjalan berdua dengan sebuah payung yang melindungi tubuh mereka dari dinginnya air hujan. Sarada seketika tersadar. Inilah alasannya.

.

 **~ Rainy Day ~**

.

Tiba-tiba kilasan kejadian saat ia masih baru menjadi murid di akademi terputar di ingatannya. Saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya—sialnya ia tidak membawa perlengkapan apapun untuk menerobos hujan. Membuat tas dan bajunya basah jelas bukan pilihan yang baik. Lagipula ia baru saja meminjam buku baru dari perpustakaan akademi—ia tidak mau membanyangkan bagaimana reaksi si penjaga perpustakaan bila tau buku terbarunya basah.

Ia pun memilih duduk di salah satu sisi teras akademi, memandangi langit yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendung sembari berharap hujan segera berhenti. Satu per satu teman-teman akademinya mulai meninggalkan halaman akademi, entah karena memang sudah membawa payung dari awal atau memang bandel dan nekat berhujan-hujanan—seperti kawanan Boruto, Shikadai, dan Inojin misalnya. Bahkan beberapa murid tampak mendapat jemputan kejutan dari orang tua masing-masing.

Sarada melirik ke sampingnya, dimana Chouchou duduk sembari menikmati cemilannya. "Kau tidak pulang, Chouchou?" tanya putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu kepada gadis berkulit gelap dari klan Akimichi itu.

Si gadis menggeleng, masih mengunyah remahan keripik kentangnya. "Aku tidak membawa payung. Lagipula aku tidak suka basah-basahan," jawabnya enteng.

" _Sou ka_ ," gumam Sarada pelan. "Sepertinya akan lama."

Chouchou tertawa. "Tenang saja, aku membawa banyak amunisi," ujarnya bangga. Ia membuka tasnya kemudian memamerkan isinya yang memang sebagian besar adalah cemilan.

Sarada tertawa garing. Sahabat sejak kecilnya itu memang tak pernah berubah. Ia kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke halaman yang becek, ia melihat seorang laki-laki besar dengan payung berwarna merah mencolok yang tak kalah besarnya berjalan ke arah mereka. " _Ne_ , Chouchou, bukankah itu ayahmu?"

Chouchou tampak terkesiap, "Hah? Apa yang dilakukan orang tua itu kemari?" sahutnya setengah kesal. Ia kemudian bangkit, berjalan ke mendekati ayahnya. "Ayah, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kepala klan Akimichi itu dengan santainya menyodorkan sebuah payung kecil berwarna kuning ke putrinya. "Hujannya deras dan sepertinya akan lama. Jadi aku mengantarkan payung untukmu," ujar pria itu tanpa nada kesal sama sekali dengan sikap anak semata wayangnya yang kurang sopan.

Chouchou terdiam beberapa saat sebelum meraih payung itu. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya. Aku bisa menunggu bersama Sarada di—eh, Sarada kemana?" gadis itu tampak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, baru beberapa detik ia mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain, gadis berambut hitam itu sudah menghilang begitu saja. "Sarada! Hei, Sarada," panggilnya beberapa kali ke area akademi yang lebih dalam.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pulang," komentar Chouji polos.

"Mana mungkin. Dia tidak membawa payung," tukas Chouchou cepat, ia berbalik ke arah lain. "Sarada! Sarada!" panggil Chouchou lagi.

Sementara itu Sarada sudah kembali ke dalam ruangan kelas, mengintip sahabatnya yang tengah panik mencarinya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini, namun ia akan lebih merasa bersalah lagi kalau membuat temannya dan juga ayahnya kerepotan dengan keberadaannya. Untunglah tak berapa lama setelah itu pasangan ayah anak itu memutuskan meninggalkan area akademi.

Sarada memandangi lama kedua sosok ayah anak itu perlahan menghilang di telan jarak yang semakin menjauh. Mata di balik kacamata merahnya mendadak terasa panas, seperti menahan sesuatu. Sungguh, ia terkadang iri sekaligus kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu memiliki orang tua yang selalu memperhatikannya—walaupun terkadang caranya agak aneh—dan tidak bersyukur karenanya. Bagaimana dengan Sarada yang jangankan bertengkar dengan sang ayah, ingat dengan suaranya pun sama sekali tidak. Ditambah sang ibu yang selain seorang ibu rumah tangga dan orang tua tunggal, ia adalah salah satu ninja medis yang paling berpengalaman di desa. Tak jarang ibundanya yang memiliki mahkota sewarna bunga sakura itu harus meninggalkannya untuk urusan penting.

Seperti sekarang—mungkin. Ia tidak yakin ibunya sedang berada di rumah sekarang. Kalau iya, pasti ia sudah menjemputnya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang tua dari teman akademinya yang lain.

Ia iri—bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti mengantarkan payung. Tak hanya itu, makan bersama, liburan bersama, menonton televisi bersama, atau setidaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti layaknya keluarga normalpun ia merasa iri. Karena ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Hanya ada ia dan ibunya. Atau terkadang hanya ada ia sendiri.

Matanya semakin bertambah panas ketika memikirkan semua hal itu. Dan tepat ketika setetes air hujan lolos dari matanya, sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Sarada?"

Ia menoleh, mendapati ibunda tercintanya mendekatinya dengan wajah memerah, frekuensi napas yang lebih cepat dari biasanya dan rambut yang diikat seadanya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Sayang. Maaf kau harus menunggu lama, ada sedikit masalah di rumah sakit tadi," ujar sang ibu sembari mengelus rambut hitamnya.

Sarada menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan sembari cepat-cepat menghapus sisa air mata yang siap meluncur ke pipi putihnya.

Uchiha Sakura mengamati wajah putri semata wayangnya itu, tampak khawatir dengan kondisi putrinya yang ia anggap tak baik-baik saja itu. "Apa ini? Kau menangis?"

Sekali lagi Sarada menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi Mama, Sayang," ujar wanita berambut merah muda itu sembari mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah putrinya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuh Sarada ke dadanya, merangkulnya hangat. "Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada Mama?"

Sarada terdiam, ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap anak cengeng oleh ibunya. Ia sudah delapan tahun, demi _Kami-sama_.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada Mama," bujuk wanita itu lagi sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sarada.

"Aku hanya… kurasa aku iri pada teman-temanku," akhirnya Sarada membuka mulutnya.

Sakura nampak terkejut, namun memilih tidak mengatakan apapun—menunggu kata-kata berikutnya meluncur dari bibir mungil anak semata wayangnya.

"Mereka memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Sementara aku, bertemu dengan Papa saja tidak pernah. Aku hanya tahu wajahnya dari foto, aku tak tahu seperti apa suaranya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Papa adalah orang asing bagiku," lanjutnya dengan nada sedih. "Dan mungkin Papa juga tidak mengenaliku."

"Sarada, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," tukas Sakura sedih. "Mungkin kalian memang tidak pernah bertemu, tapi bukan berarti kalian tidak saling terhubung," ujarnya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Melihat Chouchou dengan ayahnya tadi, kurasa aku juga menginginkan Papa menjemputku, mengantarkan payung untukku agar aku tidak pulang terlalu malam," Sarada kembali bersuara.

"Sayang, suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengalaminya."

"Kapan?" tanya Sarada sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan sang ibu. Mata hitamnya berkilat di tengah-tengah ruangan yang gelap karena hujan. "Saat aku sudah dewasa? Saat aku sudah menjadi ninja hebat?"

Sakura terdiam, begitu pula Sarada. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura berkata, "Maafkan Mama, Sayang. Seandainya Mama lebih memperhatikanmu, kau..," ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

Dan seketika itu Sarada tersadar, ia telah membuat mama tercintanya bersedih. Padahal bukan hanya dia yang merasakan kekosongan atas keabsenan sosok kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Mamanya juga—dan mungkin lebih. Di lihat dari kondisi mamanya saat datang tadi, sudah jelas wanita itu terburu-buru untuk menjemputnya. Bagaimana bisa ia malah membuat wanita yang telah bersusah payah membesarkannya seorang diri ini merasa bersalah. "Mama.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Mama," bisik gadis itu pelan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa sayang. Sudah seharusnya Mama tidak membuatmu kesepian seperti ini," ujar wanita itu. "Jadi jangan menangis lagi. Kita berdua pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Dan nanti tanpa kita sadari, Papa sudah berada di antara kita," lanjutnya berusaha menghibur putrinya—dan dirinya sendiri.

.

 **~ Rainy Day ~**

.

Mungkin karena itu ia tidak terlalu suka hujan. Karena hujan membuatnya merasa tidak sempurna, karena hujan membuatnya kesepian, dan karena hujan membuat orang yang disayanginya sedih.

"—rada," sayup-sayup Sarada—yang masih sibuk melamun—mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "Sarada."

Sarada menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan ia bersumpah ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar sekarang. Suara yang asing sekaligus familiar itu, mata hitam yang menyerupai warna matanya itu, dan sosok jangkung yang tidak pernah dilupakannya walaupun ia hanya pernah melihatnya sekali. "Papa?"

"Kau melamun," balas Sasuke tanpa menjawab sapaan putrinya itu. "Ayo pulang."

"Ke-kenapa Papa ada di sini? Kapan Papa kembali?" tanya Sarada bertubi-tubi sembari mengimbangi langkah lebar-lebar Sasuke menuju pintu keluar. Pria berusia lebih dari tiga puluh tahun itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna hitam dari balik jubahnya.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah putrinya yang hanya diam di tempat dengan ekspresi kaget, bingung sekaligus kesal—karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Menghela napas panjang, "Menjemputmu. Belum lama," jawabnya akhirnya. "Sekarang kita pulang, Sakura sudah menunggu."

.

 **~ Rainy Day ~**

.

Sarada tidak bisa mendeksripsikan perasaannya ketika harus berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit, di bawah payung yang sama dengan pria yang seharusnya sangat familiar baginya sekaligus terasa asing. Keduanya tidak banyak bicara—membisu lebih tepatnya—sepanjang perjalanan.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pria yang ia sebut sebagai 'Papa' itu, begitu tenang dan tidak keberatan dengan keheningan canggung yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Atensinya kemudian beralih ke pundak tegap pria itu yang tampak basah. Ia terperangah, kemudian berseru, "Papa, pundakmu basah. Seharusnya kau memberi tahuku agar lebih bergeser."

"Kalau kau bergeser kau yang akan basah," tukas Sasuke tanpa beban.

Mata Sarada mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia ingat mamanya pernah bercerita kalau papanya adalah seseorang yang canggung dan sulit mengungkapkan maksud perbuatannya. "Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu saling mendekat," usulnya bersemangat.

Sasuke tampak kaget dengan perubahan sikap anaknya yang terkesan mendadak itu. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Hn."

Tanpa bisa ditahan, tawa Sarada pecah. Benar-benar seperti yang diceritakan oleh Mamanya. Entah kenapa sebuah keyakinan muncul di benak Sarada, tak akan butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk mengenal seperti apa sosok Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya.

.

 **~ Rainy Day ~**

.

" _Tadaima_ ," seru Sarada setelah membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Sosok tenang Uchiha Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya dengan sebuah payung yang basah.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kemudian terdengar diikuti oleh kemunculan sang nyonya rumah. " _Okaerinasai_ , Sarada, _Anata_. Kalian tidak kehujanan kan?" tanyanya khawatir sembari mengusap tangannya dengan celemek yang ia pakai.

Sarada menggeleng dengan semangat. "Tidak sama sekali," jawabnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya ketika Papa menjemput dan mengantarkan payung untukmu, Sarada?" pertanyaan dengan nada menggoda yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura seketika menghentikan langkah Sarada yang akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya untuk masuk.

Mata hitam Sarada membulat, mungkinkah mamanya masih mengingat kata-katanya saat itu? Dilihat dari senyuman jenaka yang ditampilkan wanita Uchiha itu, sepertinya ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sarada kemudian tertawa dan menjawab, "Sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Mama."

Sakura mengelus puncak kepala gadis kesayangannya itu. "Sama-sama, Sayang. Lain kali kita penuhi keinginanmu yang lain, ya," ujarnya sebelum mengetuk dahi lebar Sarada kemudian menyusul sang suami yang terlebih dahulu masuk.

Sarada memegang dahinya yang terasa hangat, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Hari ini jelas merupakan hari berhujan paling menyenangkan sepanjang hidup seorang Uchiha Sarada. Sederhana memang, namun bukankah bahagia itu adalah sesuatu yang sederhana? Dan kini Sarada yakin, ia akan sangat menyukai hujan mulai saat ini.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

KYAAAA! Nggak nyangka sumpah bisa menyelesaikan satu fic lagi untuk BTC tahun ini. Seharusnya saya belajar buat PR besok, tapi dengan nggak tau dirinya saya malah memakai waktu senggang ini buat ngefic. Hha. Padahal lagi nggak di rumah dan lagi merantau. *malah curhat*

Saya tau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, banyak hal yang kurang dan nggak perlu disebutkan satu-persatu, pasti reader taulah. Ehm, terima kasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Tinggalkan jejak dong! Biar saya seneng. Ups.

Akhir kata, salam cintah, Kakkoii-chan.

 **~ Banjarnegara 28072016 23:19 ~**

p.s : ada yg nyadar perbedaan author notes ini sama yang biasa? Lol.


End file.
